


Drowning

by Zaylimoox



Series: The heartbreak series [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Why do I love torturing this poor baby?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaylimoox/pseuds/Zaylimoox
Summary: He should have known better than to fall for the knight in shining armour on a white horse.





	Drowning

Why was it he always found himself sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at himself in the mirror that was directly in front of him?

If you asked him why he felt the need to look into their giant mirror that was located in the middle of their closet whenever he felt sad he wouldn't answer you. There simply wasn't an answer.

Frankly, he found himself sitting on the wooden floor more often as time passed.

Today was one of the days it was particularly bad. He stared at the reflection of his eyes, saw the tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, a hand covering his quivering lips.

His mind was racing but empty at the same time.

Empty.

Maybe that's the best way to describe himself.

*~*

In the morning he was awakened by the sunlight shining through the window. He probably forgot to close the curtains. Again.

He rubbed his eyes, stretching contently while feeling a bit like a cat that bathed in sunlight. Looking to his side he was greeted by an empty bed. It didn't even look like the side was used at all. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand and tried not to wince at the thought of his boyfriend being out the whole night again.

Sighing he got out of bed, slipping on some fluffy slippers and made his way out of the bedroom.

He walked into the kitchen not really feeling hungry. Still feeling a bit sleepy he made himself a cup of very much needed coffee.

He put a bit of sugar and milk into the mug, mixed it with a small spoon and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Coffee was truly humanities best invention and a life saver.

He didn't really feel like doing anything today, just wanting to spend a lazy Sunday with himself. 

Actually, not really with himself but his boyfriend. He knew that thought was ridiculous. It shouldn't be, but it was. Jackson was never at home, always away busy with 'work', thinking he was stupid enough to believe him.

He thought back to better times, when they were still happily in love, when Jackson proposed to move in together, when they still spend their Sundays together, cuddling on the couch, visiting their families together, baking cake and spilling the flour , making it fly around everywhere.

Those were great times, but as good as they were they didn't last long.

As time flew he found Jackson giving  up on then, giving up on  _him_ , no matter how often he used to say he would fight for him and their love.

He should have known better than to fall for the knight in shining armour on a white horse, but he did and he regrets it, because now that he fell he couldn't get up again.

He tried, god knows how much, to make Jackson stay by his side, he tried to remind Jackson why he loved him every day, why they were made for each other, why he was worth the attention, worth the love.

By the time Jackson came home Mark was sitting on the couch, a blanket covering his small frame, TV playing some kind of Drama.

He entered the living room, neck covered in hickeys. How could a person be so stupid and think he wouldn't notice the obvious bruises?

Or maybe he simply didn't care.

 The funny thing was that it had become a normal routine for them.

Just like their daily:

"Where have you been so long?"

"Work"

"For more than 24 hours"

"It means higher wages"

Just like Mark had said earlier. It was definitely, absolutely and utterly ridiculous.

And his heart breaking into tiny little pieces because of it were ridiculous too. 

 

_Just break up with him already_ , his mind always tells him.

_I'll do it next time_ , he answers.

He never does.

 

The universe hated him, he was sure of that.

But why? Did he ever do something bad in his live, something to deserve this kind of torture? 

The sun was slowly disappearing and the stars started to come out.

He remembers falling asleep while star gazing with Jackson. He would always wake up in his bed the next day, the arms of his boyfriend wrapped around him, holding on tight, not seeming to let go.

But that times have already become a blur in his mind, a memory.

Something that would probably never happen again.

Was he naive hoping for Jackson to see him again?

Maybe in another universe he would find someone who loved him, cared for him deeply and held him in his arms not intending to ever let him go.

He felt like he was drowning, suffocating, thrashing around to get back up on the surface, to end this hellish torture and get the water out of his lungs.

But it was hopeless.

The only person that could save him just watched him from far away, staring, but not helping him.

And Mark, he was slowly losing consciousness, dying while the person he loved the most was the one killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop always breaking my poor Markie's heart


End file.
